Small organizational or storage containers are extremely useful. Such containers are used in the home and office to hold small items. It permits one to organize hardware items or literature or as a file. When not in use, they should be compactly stored. Also, the ability to compact them into a flat package makes mailing, display and warehousing economical. It is important that, when assembled, that such containers be strong. All of these characteristics have been achieved in the past. However, improved technology has introduced new methods of producing such knock-down containers. A very economical production technology is called injection molding. The important aspect of producing an economical product from an injection mold lies in the design of a storage box which can be easily produced from such an injection mold in one step. The inventor researched the concept and discovered that by designing mating trapezoidal male and female segments, a mold may be produced which is simple. In addition, it will produce a box which is strong, easily assembled, compactly stored and low cost.